Revenge and LOVE
by ChipmunksView
Summary: A continuation of Avrilea's story of the same name.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 7**

**Brittany's POV**

_He's still so dreamy! _I let my thoughts wander.

"Can't we stay up here all night?" I asked Alvin.

"I don't see why-" Alvin responded.

"ALVIN! BRITTANY! TIME FOR BED!" Dave shouted from the window below us.

"We best go, before Dave grounds us for bad behaviour" Alvin suggested.

"Ok" He grabbed my paw and guided me back down the roof to the open window.

**A little while later – the boy's bedroom**

**Alvin's POV**

"So how did it go?" Theodore enquired, eating some chipmunk sized maltesers.

"Well, Theo. I think I may have met the chipmunk I want to spend with!" I happily expressed.

"You WHAT?!" Theodore awkwardly responded, spitting out the maltesers in his mouth.

"I'm serious" I replied.

"ALVIN!" an angry voice boomed.

"Why always me?" I rhetorically asked myself.

**Third Person View - Outside the Seville house, overlooking Alvin and Brittany**

"Who does she think she is?" an angry voice stated, observing the two chipmunks.

"He will be mine, not hers! Even if he doesn't want to be mine!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 8  
****_Alvin's POV_**

RING RING RIIIIIINNNNGGGG

The sound of the alarm clock in the morning echoed throughout the room.

As I came to, the thoughts from last night still raced around my mind. _Brittany_.

"Earth to Alvin! Time for breakfast!" Simon shouted through his megaphone directly at me, which caused me to jump.

"WHAAA?" I responded, falling flat on my face viewing Simon from the floor.

"You were _dazed_" Simon emphasised.

"I was what?" I stated, in a confused manner.

"You were out for about 10 minutes, Dave even tried the lure of hot toaster waffles; but it didn't work" Simon responded and continued "in the end Dave gave your waffles to Theodore!"

"Did HE?" I stoked, rushing to the door.

A paw had grabbed my collar, outside the bedroom door.

"Did you enjoy last night? I certainly did!" Brittany said, ruffling my hair through my cap and winked "See you later, Alvie!"

"I-eeerrrrr" stammering my response.

"Did something happen between you two last night?" Simon asked, bringing me back to my senses.

"We sat on the veranda on the roof for a while, gazing at the stars and Dave shouted us for bed" I replied.

"Are you sure that's all?" Simon asked, with a playful smile on his face.

"SIMONNNN!"" I angrily emphasised, chasing my younger brother down the hall towards the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 9: School  
**_**Alvin's POV**_

All six of us sat at the table, with Dave prepping the now steamed toaster waffles onto small plates.

"You can't beat that smell!" Theodore exclaimed, taking in the scent of the waffles.

"You all best tuck in whilst it is warm!" Dave instructed.

The toaster waffles were all gone in about five minutes.

"So, all ready to go to school?" Dave enquired.

"Yep!" We all chorused.

"See you later!" Dave shouted, waving through the open door.

As we were walking towards school, I couldn't help but notice a strange feeling like someone was watching me. I suddenly stopped.

"Alvin, keep up! Otherwise we're going to be late!" A frustrated Simon hollered down the street in my direction.

I slowly approached them, a little off guard.

**Third Person View – Observing from a tree nearby.**

Alvin approached his impatient younger brother, who crossed his arms and tapped his feet to show his annoyance.

"Sorry Simon" Alvin solemnly stated.

"At least you caught us up!" a brighter Simon replied.

"We're here at last!" Simon emphasised.

"Yaaaaaaaay!" Theodore and Eleanor cheered.

"I almost had you Alvin! It's time to split them up!" a sinister voice whispered in the breeze.


	4. Chapter 4

The disappearance of Simon & Jeannette.

_Alvin's POV_

As we made our way through the congested hallways in the school, the bell rang to signal the first lesson, Chemistry.

Simon and Jeannette seemed to be so absorbed in their experiment, nothing could stop them.

Each of them wearing safety goggles, carefully applying the method in front of them on sheets.

_Nothing can go wrong!_ I thought, knowing how Simon and Jeannette liked science a lot.

Then something unexpected happened. A mysterious fog had enveloped a small portion of the science lab; whereby the teacher ordered everybody out of the lab.

"Let's all stick together!" I instructed.

"Ok" Theodore, Eleanor and Brittany replied.

_Where the heck did Simon and Jeannette go?_ I asked myself, beginning to sweat and feel scared.

* * *

_Third POV_

In the midst of the fog, a small figure appeared and instructed her henchman to take away the unconscious Simon and Jeannette away.

An evil grin appeared on her face before stating:  
"Two down, three to go!"

She then headed out of the school as the fog lifted.

* * *

_Alvin's POV_

I scampered as quickly as I could back to the lab. As I opened the door, I was horrified to see no sign of Simon or Jeannette.

The others came a few seconds later.

"Where Simon go?" Theodore asked me, looking into his caring eyes.

"I don't know Theodore. But whoever did this is going to pay!" I responded.

"What's that on the whiteboard?" Eleanor observed and pointed.

"Let me see!" Brittany demanded.

On the board it read:

**Dear Alvin and Brittany,  
If you ever want to see your dearest siblings again,  
Please do as I say!**

**Regards,**

**C**

**PS The youngest ones will be next! ;D**

"HOW DARE THEY!" Brittany raged, trying to storm out of the room.

"Britt, calm down please!" I stated before pulling her into a hug.

Brittany calmed a little before saying:  
"What should we do?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 11: Home sweet Home**

**_Alvin's POV_**

Dave came to collect the 4 of us, and we all got home safely.

"Where's Simon and Jeannette?" Dave asked.

"They got kidnapped, from someone named C!" Brittany angrily rebuked.

_Hmmmmmm, CCCCCCCCCCCCCC _I pondered, thinking of a connection, then it suddenly hit me _No not her!_

My face turned to panic, as the person of who I thought could be behind it all.

"Britt, I think it's Charlene" I replied in a shaken manner.

"You're probably right Alvin." Brittany answered, before going over to Eleanor.

"Don't worry Sis, nothing's going to happen to you!" she stated, hugging Eleanor in the process.

"You always know what to do, Britt" Eleanor reassured.

I instinctively went over to Theodore, who was a little shaken himself.

"How's it going Theo?" I asked him.

"I just want Simon back!" Theodore replied, before starting to cry.

"Shhh, don't worry Theo. He'll be back. I'll make sure of that!" hugging Theodore as I said it.

Suddenly the door bell went.

A DVD was posted though the door.

"I wonder who it's from?" Dave inquired.

Dave looked at the DVD, written instructions clearly stated for it to be played. Dave put the DVD into the DVD player and pressed play.

The screen loaded, then the familiar face appeared.

"Oh hi guys, missed me?" Charlene asked.

"Sorry for taking your siblings away from you…."

The camera panned round to view Simon and Jeannette.

Simon looked as though he was in a lot of pain, Jeannette was sat there nursing Simon.

Then, Charlene came back into view.

"Now that you have seen the state of your siblings, there is a little matter we need to settle. Meet me at these coordinates in three days time"

On the screen a longitude and latitude reference appeared.

Dave looked at the package date, it read three days ago sent.

Dave got up to switch off the DVD, when suddenly there was another knock at the door.

Dave got up and opened the door, in the doorway stood two lifeless chipmunks.

"Alvin, Brittany you need to see this!" Dave instructed.

"What?" we both gasped, looking down at the lifeless bodies.

It was…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 12 Pain**

_Alvin's POV_

_No! Please not let it be him! _I hopefully thought, guiding Brittany to the front door.

On the doorstep, we saw Simon and Jeannette's bodies.

"Are they?" I inquired, Brittany now in tears.

Dave reached down and checked for a pulse.

"No, they both have a weak pulse. We need to do CPR if we have any chance of saving them!" Dave instructed and continued "I'll take Eleanor and Theodore with me into the other room, out of the way"

"OK" I stated, Brittany still shocked from the whole thing.

Dave, Eleanor and Theodore left the room.

Brittany calmed a little, saying with determination:

"Let's do it!"

"Alright!" I acknowledged.

I went to help Simon, while Brittany tended to Jeannette.

I approached Simon, bent down and opened his mouth a little.

_If you come out of this, I'm going to take care of you Si! _I optimistically thought.

I began then to supply air to his empty lungs, causing his chest to rise like a balloon.

I immediately began to apply a firm pressure over his heart and searched for a pulse.

There was one, getting stronger as I repeated the procedure.

"How's it going Britt?" I asked her.

"Slow going, but she's pulling through!" Brittany responded.

**Half an hour later:**

_Brittany's POV_

Alvin looked pretty exhausted after giving CPR to his brother.

As he went for another try, Simon came to.

Alvin just froze, his face inches from Simon's, after he pulled out of the kiss of life.

"Alvin, did you just kiss me?" a confused Simon asked his sibling, before looking over at Jeannette.

Jeannette, on the other hand was not fairing to well. I tried to keep doing CPR, but I just couldn't. Simon instinctively rushed over, and proceeded to continue the CPR.

**A few minutes later**

_Alvin's POV_

"Si, take it easy otherwise you'll over exert yourself!" I instructed him.

"But Jeannette, she needs my help!" Simon insisted.

Jeannette finally came to, rather in a sleepily way.

"Can I go back to bed now?" Jeannette asked Simon.

"Not just yet!" Simon stated.

Dave entered the room with Eleanor and Theodore sleeping, as he carried them both.

"Awwwwww" I cooed.

"Can I have a double helping of chocolate ice cream?" Theodore asked in his sleep.


End file.
